Prey for the Dog
by The Villain A
Summary: This is not yaoi, it's just what I think would happen if Demon Inuyasha met Jakotsu. Very bloody. Feedback very much wanted and appreciated, but die hard Jakotsu fans might want to skip this one.


**A/N: **There are several fics that have Jakotsu torturing Inuyasha. Having never liked the character, I started to wonder what would happen if Jak got to meet Inuyasha's darker side.

He was free.

Inuyasha's true form, true self, had come to the surface at long last. That weak, cowering, pathetic, human half had been cast aside, and fire burned in his veins and scorched his mind. This was the power that struck fear into the heart of his regal older brother, that made savage bandits beg for their lives. Under the full moon, the awakened youkai Inuyasha stood surrounded by the scattered blades of Jakotsu's chain-like trick sword, as its owner looked on in shock. Through a bloody lens, Inuyasha surveyed what lay before him. He remembered it quite clearly; Tetsaiga yanked away, he had been ensnared by Jakotsu, the young man promising him a sweet and slow death, crooning that he was his favorite victim. Overcome with fear and indignation, in a burst of power, Inuyasha came alive, and Jakotsu's weapon was shattered. His taunts and "loving" promises of a blood-soaked embrace still rang in the depths of Inuyasha's consciousness. But the demon felt no fear now. He only felt rage, dark joy, and a ravenous hunger for the blood of his most reviled opponent. Inuyasha, with his fine senses, could feel the surprise and astonishment coming off of the sadistic homosexual.

As well as fear.

Yes! Fear! All his life he had been oppressed and pushed about, by women, by supposed family, by enemies who mocked his frightened eyes. Inuyasha's true form would allow it no longer; it was _his _turn to spread fear, to hear his victims plead. It was time to instill terror; his foes would regret ever having encountered him.

Inuyasha's first victim would be the effeminate boy in front of him. Jakotsu was a murderer, a sexual serial killer who needed to hear his male targets scream. He had expressed a desire for Inuyasha's ears. As a half-demon, Inuyasha had been scared and disgusted by the kid. Now, as a fevered yokai who could feel neither pain nor apprehension, Inuyasha noticed how soft Jakotsu's undead flesh still was, and what a tasty treat he would be. Jakotsu got off on blood, but how would he react to being devoured alive?

Needing no further motivation, the dog demon sprang forth and lashed out with a clawed hand. The spry, recently resurrected warrior lept back and avoided the worst. But he didn't get away unharmed. Inuyasha's scythe-like claws not only tore through Jakotsu's clothing, but also his body armor, creating a long gash across the chest. The boy cried out. Inuyasha was wild as a demon; most outside vocalizations reached his ears as just foggy noise. But there was no mistaking the pain in Jakotsu's voice, and Inuyasha bared his lengthened fangs in satisfaction.

Blood. It had been far too long since human blood had stained his claws. Inuyasha stared at his wounded prey with calculation. In a grotesque parody of a gesture Jakotsu occasionally used, Inuyasha crudely licked his lips as a real dog would. Jakotsu began to back away, looking ready to run. Perhaps he was going to abandon his pride and flee; perhaps he was simply withdrawing. It made no difference. He would not escape. In one bound, Inuyasha was facing Jakotsu again, having leapt over him. Jakotsu had already died once; mortality didn't mean much. But the animal, evil, eyes looking at him inspired fear he had never felt before. Inuyasha attacked again, ripping Jakotsu's face and causing him to fall backwards. Jakotsu, horrified, covered the gaping wound. What he now saw in Inuyasha's gaze made him tremble and speak once more. Inuyasha barely picked it up.

"_Please...Please don't do this. Just don't-"_

He did not finish his plea. In a spray of blood and torn flesh, Inuyasha tore into Jakotsu with claws and teeth, the young man's screams of agony filling the night air, becoming pathetic and horrible. At last, the assault almost done, Inuyasha looked down and grinned. Jakotsu was crying; he had failed in his second life. His prey had become the worst predator. Inuyasha swung a clawed hand, and in a gory arc, the shining Sacred Jewel shard lit up the space as Jakotsu's body crumbled into dust. Inuyasha let the shard fall to the ground uncollected. He had no use for it.

The massacre was just beginning.

A/N: I wrote this when I was in the middle of a testosterone rage. I like the beginning, but the end comes off as rushed.


End file.
